Opposites Attract
by justwalkingonaroadthatsbroken
Summary: Sesshomaru gets Kagome to go to his castle to watch over his ward Rin. What kind of crazy things will happen? Well I'm not telling you. You'll have to read to find out. Rated R just in case. (SessKag)
1. Default Chapter

Faith: He people! I hope you enjoy this fic! This is my first SesshomaruKagome fic. Sorry for the OOCness

**Inuyasha: Oh just get on with the story all ready**

**Faith: Oh shut-up! You two-timing jerk!**

**April: Hi I'm a friend of the authors. I'm supposed to keep you bizy while Faith beats up Inuyasha. Oh look who it is . . . it's Kagome. **

**Kagome: Hey everyone.**

**Sesshomaru: How come no one is talking to me?**

**Everyone screams. **

**Faith: When did you get here?**

**Sesshy: A half an hour ago.**

**Sweat drops. **

**April: And you never made yourself noticed?!?**

**Inuysha and Sesshomaru cover their ears. **

**April: Opps sorry. Laughs nervously **

**Faith: OoOok then . . . On to the story . . .**

**Chapter one**

**The group had been walk for what seemed like days. "Inuyasha can we please make camp now. I mean it all most night time." Kagome complained.**

"**Feh. Fine wrench. But we leave first thing in the morning. Got it?" he asked. "Yes sir." She answered jokingly.**

**Kagome then kneeled down and started to unpack some sleeping bags, a tent, a book, a flashlight, and of course a pot and some ramen. It took about five minutes to set upcamp, when she was done Kagome started to boil some water for the ramen. "Are you almost done?! I'm starvin over here." Inuysha yelled. **

**  
**

"**Well do you think you can wait just another two minutes for your precious ramen?" she yelled. Just then she saw him sniff the air. "Um guys I think I'm going to go for a little walk. You know, to stretch my legs." **

"**But Inuyasha, you just sat down.' Shippo said. "Yeah well I just fell like going for a walk. "with that he turned and left. A minute later the ramen was done. **

"**I think that I better go get him. Before it (the ramen) gets cold." Then she sprinted off in the same direction that Inuyasha just took moments ago. **

**Kagome stopped suddenly when she heard Inuyasha's voice. **

"**Kikyo! I never stop thinking about you! Never even for a second!" he said.**

"**Inuyasha is this true?" Kikyo asked. (the whore! I hate her! Sorry again Kikyo lovers)**

"**Yes of co-"he stopped when he smelt salt. Kagome then stepped and into the clearing. **

"**Inuyasha, how could you. I loved you." She whispered. Then ran off into the forest. ' What did she just say? Did she say she loved me?! But I can't love her. I love Kikyo. Why can't she understand that I love her like a sister.' He thought to himself.**

**With Kagome**

**She was running. Where? She didn't know. She was just running. Trying to escape the pain of rejection. Just then she came across a hot spring. "Oh just what I need right now. A nice soothing bath." Then she remembered that she left her bag back at camp. ' Oh well. I guess I'll just soak.' She thought.**

**She undressed so that she was only in her bra and underwear. Then slowly slipped into the water. "Mmmm . . ." she moaned. "This feels so good." Just then she scenced a demon near by. A very powerful demon.**

**Kagome quickly got dressed got ready. She had learned to fight very well over the last two years. She could feel it getting closer. Then she saw him, one of her sworn enemies. "Sesshomaru." She whispered.**

**878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787**

**Kagome: Is that it?**

**Sesshomaru: Yeah. I wasn't even in it.**

**Faith: Yes you were . . . Well you didn't say anything. But you were there at the end.**

**Kikyo: Hey why did you call me a whore. I am not a whore.**

**Inuyasha: I have to agree with her.**

**April: Kikyo when did you get here?! **

**Kikyo: Um . . . well . . . I kinda snuck in.**

**April: I'm gonna kill you. You bitch!**

**Kagome: Well that's all for now.**

**Faith: Yes please review. I won't update until I get at least three reviews. Looks around Hey! When did Kikyo get here?! **


	2. Chapter two

**Faith: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been like really lazy.**

****

****

****

**Inuyasha: Damn right.**

****

****

****

**Faith: Oh shut-up Inuyasha.**

****

****

****

**Kagome: Well anyway . . . lets just get to the point, shall we?**

****

****

****

**Chapter Two**

****

****

****

**" Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" she asked trying to hide her fear of him. " I do not need to explain myself to you disgusting human." Kagome flinched. She didn't know that so much hatred could be put into one word.**

****

****

****

**" I requier your servieces miko. You will acompany me to my castle." he said coldly. ' Woo . . . don't I have a say in this? " she asked. He was starting to get on her nerves. **

****

****

****

**" This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself wrench. You will work at my castle for one month. Then I promise to let you go back to your friends unhramed. That is if you learn not to disobay me." he said. Kagome could see she had no choice in the matter. ' I guess I will just have to try to get along with him. _Sigh._ This is going to be one long month.' she thought to herself. **

****

****

****

**" Sesshomaru-sama, may I at least say good-bye to my friends so they do not worry?" she asked hopfully. " Yes fine. I will pick you up at dawn tomorrow." with that he left.**

****

****

****

**Once he was out of ear reach. she talked to herself. " Ugg. What a jerk! A really atractive jerk bu- . . . Woo get a hold of yourself there. Sesshomaru is not atractive. I must be going crazy." she said to herself. **

****

****

****

**She started walking back to the group. Once she got there she was nearly flung backwards by a little furr ball. " Mommy where have you been. I was so worried." he said.**

****

****

****

**" Shhhh. It's ok. I just felt like going for a walk. That's all. There is no need to be worried." she said trying to come her adoptive kit down. Just then Inuyasha walked in with a clouded look in his eyes. **

****

****

****

**Kagome then remembered what happend earlyer that night. Her temper rising. But surrprisingly she wasn't hurt. ' What the hell. i love him don't I? Then why aren't I hurt anymore? **

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Because you don't like him anymore. You like someone else._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**What? What are you talking about? Who are you?**

****

****

****

**_I'm you. And the answer to your other question is that you like Sesshomaru._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**I do not.**

****

****

****

**_Do too._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Do not.**

****

****

****

**_Do too._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Arg! I'm aruging with myslef. I've got to stop that.' Just then she was ripped out of her thoughts by Inuyasha woried voice. " Why do you smell lke Sesshomaru?" he asked.**

****

****

****

**" Uhh well I kinda , sorta ran into him." she answered. " You what?!?" he yelled. " Well I also kinda have to leave . . . with him." she said waiting to see their reaction. **

****

****

****

****

**27273737374537373737373737373737373737373784378787878787837832362262622626**

****

****

****

**Faith: Well I know it was short. But I have to get off the computer. And I really wanted to update. So well, you know the drift, I want lots of reviews. Ok? Ok. Loves ya all, bye.**


	3. Leaving the group

**April: YO people. The author, my best friend. Is kinda running a little late right now. God she's such an idiot. Opps did I just say that out loud?**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Faith: YES YOU DID! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND! **

****

****

****

****

****

****

**April: Opps. Sorry.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Faith: Yeah well you sould be. But I forgive you. Out of the goodness of my heart.**

****

****

****

****

**April whispers to herslef: Yeah goodness right.** **She's almost as bad as Inuyasha.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Inuyasha: I heard that!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Sesshormaru: Oh keep it down will you.**

****

****

****

****

****

**Kagome: I'm here! What did I miss?**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Faith explains what happend.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Kagome: Ok then. At least she didn't say anything about me.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**April says to herself: God I wish she would just shut the hell up.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Shippo jumps into Kagome's arms.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Shippo: Momieeeeeeeee. . . **

****

****

****

****

****

**Inuyasha: Can yall' just shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!**

****

****

****

**Kagome: Well your not soposed to be sleeping in here anyway. Go sleep outside like a dog or something.**

****

****

****

**April giggles: She got em' good.**

****

****

****

**Inuyasha: What did you say wrench!?!**

****

****

****

**Kagome: Inuyasha . . . . . .SIT!**

**_Thump!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Faith: Wow that must really hurt** .

**April: Well how bout' we forget about the chapter for now and go get some lunch.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Everybody: Yeah, sure, ok.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Everybody leaves.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Koga comes in.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Koga: I'm here! Looks around Hey where is everybody? Hello??? Somebody answer me.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**An hour and four minutes later . . .**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Kagome and everyone behind her comes into the studio.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Kagome: Hahaha! That was so much fun. We should do that again sometime.**

****

****

****

**April: Yeah.**

****

****

****

**Kikyo nods: I had a great time watchin you all.**

****

****

****

**April: I thought I told you to stay out!**

****

****

****

**Inuyasha walks over to Kikyo: Hey don't talk to her that way!**

****

****

****

**Kagome: Sit! Sit! Oh and for the record . . .SIT!!!!!!!**

****

****

****

**Faith: Ok well. I think we should get on with the next chapter.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Sesshomaru: Yes I agree.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Shippo: Why do I see Koga sleeping in the corner over there?**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter three**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**" You are not going with him! With him! What are you nuts?!?!" Inuyasha screamed.**

****

****

****

**" WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT MAKING OUT WITH DEAD PEOPLE!" Kagome shouted back. He then looked at her with apoligetic eyes. But when he looked at her expecting to see a hurt look, he saw an angry look. With not even a hint of saddness in in it. **

****

****

****

**Morning**

****

****

****

**Morning had come to soon. Just then Kagome woke up to see a pair of bright blue eyes. " Ahh!!!!!!" she screamed waking everyone else up. " Hi pretty lady. Sesshomaru said to wake you up and bring you to him. She then turned her head to see the Ice Prince about five feet away from her.**

****

****

****

**He then walked over to her and flung her over his sholder. Kagome half ecpecting for Inuyasha to take her away from him, or at least start yelling. But nothing happend. She looked around to see Inuyasha was gone. ' Probley with Kikyo.' she thought bitterly.**

****

****

****

**After about a half an hour of this she fell asleep. **

****

****

****

**Sesshomaru lissoned to her even breathing. " Feh. Stupid human. Asleep already. Pethetic." he said more to himself then anybody else.**

****

****

****

**Once he reached the gates to his castle he instently dropped her to the ground. " Owwww. You could have warned me you know," she said naggingly. He said nothing in return just glared.**

****

****

****

**Kagome shivered. ' Why am I so cold?' she wondered. Sesshomaru noticed this and took the outer part of his kimono and rapped it around her sholders then helped her up. ' Why would he help me?' she asked to herself. " Thank-you." she said.**

****

****

****

**" no need to thank me. I wasn't doing it for you. I was doing it for my ward. You are no use to me dead." he said. **

****

****

****

**_'Yeah but that's not the only reason.'_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**' Who are you.'**

****

****

****

**_' I'm you.'_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**' Well what do you mean that wasn't the only reason.'**

****

****

****

**_' Well just think about it. Tell me if you come up with an answer.' _**

****

****

****

**' What does he er, me, or whatever mean? I don't care about this wrench do I? No I can't.'**

****

****

****

**Once he snapped out of his daze he saw Kagome starting at him worridly. " Hey are you ok. You kinda driffed off for a second there." she said in deep concern. He didn't answer just went into his castle. **

****

****

****

**" Jaken!" he called.**

****

****

****

**" Yes master?" the ugly toad said.**

****

****

****

**" Bring Kagome to her room. That will be all." he said and then dismissed him with the wave of his hand.**

****

****

****

**' Wow he said my name. I kind of like the way he said it.' she thought. " Come you human filth." he then showed her to her room. Once she was inside he slammed the door behind her. She started at the room in awe, and plobbed on the bed. She snuggled up under the fine sheet silk and then slowly drifftedoff to sleep.**

****

****

**727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272**

****

****

****

**Faith: I shouldn't even be updateing. I didn't get three reviews.**

****

****

****

**Inuyasha: Who cares. **

****

****

****

**Faith: I care. And well now I want you guys to make it up to me. I want at least five reviews. From five different people! Get? Got it? Good!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hi people! Thank-you for all my reviews, I loved them. Anyway about the witchcraft thing, I just wanted to know if you like it. Or maybe practice it. I want to tell you that I'm a witch. If you have any questions about that you can put it in a review, email me ****), or im me (HigurashiGirl101). It's just that I want to make sure you have no problems with me being a witch. **

**I just wanted to put these lyrics on here. I'm going to put the lyric to all of my favorite songs before the chapter from now on. Ok? Ok.**

**Welcome to my Life:**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you**

**Do you ever want to run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright**

You don't know what it's like to be me 

Chorus 

**To be hurt **

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked**

**When you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**When no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be someone else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more**

**Before your life is over**

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With big fake smiles and stupid lies**

**But deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright **

**You don't know what it's like to be me**

**Chorus **

**To be hurt**

**To be lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**When no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what's it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lies straight to your face**

**And no one stabbed you in the back**

**You might think I'm happy **

**But I'm not gonna be ok**

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

**You never had to work it was always there**

**You don't know what it's like **

**What's it's like**

**Chorus**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**When no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Chorus**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**When no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

Chapter 4 

**Kagome just woke up to a knock on the door. "Come in," she said groggily. "I'm sorry to disturb you My Lady. Lord Sesshomaru instructed me to wake and dress you," the man said apologetically. **

**She looked at him. He was very handsome. He had nice dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, strong, and tall. He noticed her starting and started to get nervous. "Um . . . My name is Kusanagi mam'." He said. **

**By now she had stopped her staring and started getting up. "Hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Just call me Kagome ok. I hate being addressed formally." She said finally. "Right My L-. I mean Kagome." He said.**

**Just then Kusanagi laid out this beautiful kimono. It was light blue with and mini water dragons in the shape of swirls. "Oh my god! It's beautiful! I love it." She said happily. "Well do you want me to show you to the hot springs?" he asked. "Oh yes! I need a bath badly!" she said.**

**He showed her to the bathing area. "Well here it is. Now your own personal spring is right over there. A towel and bathing products were already laid out for you. I will me right outside the door to lead you back to your room. . . Enjoy" he said and then left.  
**

**Kagome quickly undressed and slipped into the hot spring. "This feels so great! If only I could have a spring like this when I'm with Inuyas-' she suddenly stopped. ' I havn't thought about Inuyasha in a while. I think I finally relized that I don't love him. Wow I never thought I'd say those words. I don't love him. Well like a mate would anyway.' _Sigh _**

"**I wonder what Sesshy is going to have me do. I heard him say something about his ward but that's it. Oh what ever." **

' **I'll just enjoy this while it lasts.' She thought to herself. ( Ok I'm skipping forward a little bit. Now she is in her room putting on the kimono.)**

**She looked in the mirror and gasped. "Wow I look good. No! That's an understated ment. I look awesome." She said. "Yes you do look quite stunning. If I do say so myself," Kusanagi said from behind. "Ahhh! You scared me Kusanagi-kun." She screamed. "Sorry Kagome. I just came in to tell you that the lord wishes to see you." He then escorted her out of her room and to Sesshomaru's study.**

**8787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787**

**Ok. I no it was short and boring. Ok so were the other chapters. But I just had to put that in there. The next chapter more stuff will happen. Anyway, review! And email/ review/ im me about the witch thing. Ok? Ok.**


	5. The Slap and meeting Rin

**Hey! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've just been really busy with . . . um family matters . . . and stuff.**

****

****

****

**Well the truth is that I kind of forgot about the fanfiction thing. I mean ot that it's not important I just been busy. Actully being busy is no exuse, because I'm going to be busy this whole year. ( maybe)**

**Well you didn't come here to lisson to my exuses. You came here to read, RIGHT?! I can't hear you . . . RIGHT!? Ok good . Well then on with the story . . .**

**Chapter 5**

**Sesshomaru was in his study looking over some important paper work that he has been neglecting. " Ahh. Finally some time to myself," he said. ( I know. That does not sound like Sesshy at all. But I worned you about the OOCness in the first chapter!) Just then he heard a knock at his door. " He sighed. Ok maybe not."**

**" Come in." he said blantly. " Um well milord said that he wanted Lady Kagome to meet him in his study," Kusanagi said nervously. " Oh yes. Very well. That is all," and he dismissed him with a swift wave of his hand.**

**" Sit." he said coldly. Kagome sat down in a lovely red chair in front of his desk. ' Ok . Should I say something, or just sit here feeling like an idiot. . . . Ok concience dude, this is the part when you're soposed to come in and tell me what to do. . . . Ok I guess that's your way of saying I'm on my own.' So just as she was about to say something he spoke.**

**" I'm sure you've been wondering why I have brought you here. Am I corect?' he said more as a statment then a question. " Uh . . . Yes," she said.**

**" Well I have brought you here to watch over my young ward. Well she is getting older now and she needs a femaile figure around to help her." he stated. " Oh yes of course. . . . . Um if you don't mind me asking, when will I start. Um you know, watching her and stuff?" she asked quietly. ' Jeez what's wrong with me? Normally I'm just loud and not afriad to say anything. But right now I feel like I have to say everything perfectly.'**

**" You will start tomorrow morning wrench." he said. That's when the nice respectful Kagome went straight out the window. " Wrench! My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. Not miko, wrench, bitch, girl, negien ( sp? ), human, or any other kind of names you can come up with. Seriously do you and Inuyasha have problems with all names or is it just mine?!?" she said very pissed. **

**Sesshomaru was both surprised and angry that she would ever talk to him that way. So he did the only thing he could think of. He slapped her. She was so surprised. She had never been slapped before. She had never even been physicly angrily touched before. So she just ran out of the room tears threatening to fall.**

**Kagome didn't know where she was going but she didnn't care. As long as it was away from ' him ' . But just then she bumped into something, something small. She didn't fall but the thing that she bumped into did. So she wipped her tears away so she could see properly. **

**When Kagome opened her eyes she saw a little girl that couldn't be older then eight on the floor. **

**She bent down next to the little girl. " I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going. . . . . So what's your name?" she asked curiously. But once she got a better look she noticed that it was the same girl that woke her up two days ago. **

**" Rin's name is Rin. What's your name pretty lady?" she asked. **

****

****

****

**Kagome smiled," My name is Kagome. So if you don't mind me asking . . . Why are you here? With Sesshomaru I mean." **

****

****

****

**" Oh well Rin died from these mean evil wolves. Then Sesshy brought Rin back to life, and Rin's been with him ever since." Rin explained. " Oh," Kagome said. **

****

****

****

**" Hey Rin? You wouldn't happen to know where my room would be, would you?" she asked. " Yeah. Sesshy showed me where it was before. Here I'll bring you to it," she said. **

****

****

****

**After walking tons of endless hallways they finally made it back to her room. **


	6. talks

**hey...well sorry that i havn't updated in a while...i just kind of forgot...yeah...well i just got a review say that kusanagi should like kagome...well thats a really good idea...and i'm going to use it...**

**Chapter 6**

**Kagome opened the door and plopped right down onto the bed, Rin right next to her. " So Rin what do you do around here for fun?" she asked trying to forget what happend eariler. " WellRin usually go out into the gardends and pick flowers for Sesshy." Rin answered. " OK well lets do that then." and off they went.**

**With Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru was still trying to get endless paper work done when he heard another not on the door. ( Rememeber when in the last chapter he was tryin to get stuff done and then Kusanagi knocked on the door and dropped off Kagome...anyway back to the story)**

**" Come in." he said annoyed. Kusanagi then stepped in. " I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" he said nervously. Sesshomaru just nodded.**

**" Well one of the seervents was walking by your study when you were talking to Kagome and then heard a noise. They said it sounded like a slap. And right after that Kagome went running out of here. If you don't mind me asking. What happend?" he said worriedly.**

**Sesshomaru noticed his worriedness. " Why are you so worried about that human?" **

**Kusanagi quickly replied. " It's not that I'm worried about her. It's just that Rin seems to like her and I don't think she would be very ahppy if anything happend to Kagome."**

**" What did you just call her?!" Sesshomaru said angrily. " Umm ... Kagome...sir." **

**" I thought that I told you to address her properly! After all she is a miko, a rank above you!"**

**"Right, sorry milord." Kusanagi said and quickly ran out to find Kagome.**

**With Kagome and Rin**

**"Kagome-neechan will you makeRin a crown?" Rin asked. " Of couse Rin."Kagome said and started to tie come flowers together. **

**Rin started to run around.**

**Just then Kusanagi came running out and sat down next to Kagome. " Hey Rin do you want yourcrown!" Kagome yelled. Rin came running over put it on her head then went right baack to running around. **

**Thats when Kagome noticed Kusanagi." Oh, hey!." she said and gave hima hug as if they have been long time friends. Which he returned slowly. " So where have you been?" she asked. Just then he noticed the slight bruise on her left cheek. " Kagome.' He started softly. " Did Sesshomaru hit you?"**

**78787878878787878787878787878787878787877878787878787878787878**

**OK...i know that sucked but please review anyway...but know flames... oh and just a little hint...there will be some SessKag fluff in the next on...i know yall' have been waitin for it...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS I GET AL LEAST FIVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
